


Listen to me

by YueJin



Category: captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueJin/pseuds/YueJin
Summary: Q：如何yòu’jiān爱了将近一个世纪的好兄弟？A：首先，他也得爱你。





	Listen to me

·

Bucky在装睡。  
他两个月前刚从躺了一年的冷冻装置里出来，黑豹陛下握着他还冒着寒气的手，表情慈祥地表示已经找到了反洗脑的有效方法，并且诚挚地代表复联对他提出入伙邀请。  
被T’Challa所代表的复仇者们与他只隔着一道玻璃，一个不少的站在门外，他们表情各异地四处张望着，就是不往里看。而唯一目视前方的Steve站在最前面，他没穿制服，身后背着星盾。  
Bucky在T’Challa简短的说明里得到很多消息，比如复仇者们已经重拾了对彼此的信任，比如他还有可能开始新的人生。  
Bucky只看了一眼Steve就答应了，因为他清楚地读懂了那双蓝眼睛里的感情——那种过分湿润的悲伤和期待几乎要化成水滴下来。  
在他点头的那瞬间，Steve就冲进来抱住了他，还没彻底从持续冷冻的僵硬中恢复过来的Bucky被这个全力的拥抱撞得后退了两步。他抬起手安慰性质地拍了拍Steve的后背，然后用一只胳膊把这个呼吸不稳的大个子好好圈住。  
如果说这个拥抱就是Bucky人生的新开端，那么之后的事情就更加顺理成章了。  
Tony Stark和他别别扭扭地表达了释然，Nick Fury则给了他一个新的身份和一套新的装备，并且在Steve不赞同的目光里提醒他“时刻准备执行任务”。  
Bucky住进了复仇者大厦，准确地说是住进了Steve的宿舍。虽然Bucky并不认为双人宿舍是复仇者的标准配置，但他对此表示理解。毕竟考虑到他身份的特殊性，也许是上层认为他还不稳定，所以让Steve监管自己；也许是Steve自己提出来的——就因为担心自己不适应所谓的新环境——美国队长甚至在他扛着火箭筒轰飞了半个九头蛇实验室的时候问他：“这个火箭筒还合手吗？”  
除此之外，Steve过分的关心也成了他需要重新适应的对象。虽然Bucky敢说自己能够毫不犹豫地为Steve付出一切、甚至生命，并且坚信Steve对他也是如此，但厮杀过后的勾手指和复健期间的摸脸颊也真的必要吗？还是21世纪里两个男人之间——他是说——兄弟之间的关系已经变得亲昵到肉麻了？  
Bucky觉得这一切都很奇怪，但也不是不能接受，可Steve一定要和自己睡一张床这件事总有点太超过了吧？  
他们的床并不大，勉强算是张大号单人床，两个超级战士必须粘在一起才可能不把另一个踹到地上去。  
Bucky对此很不满也很疑惑，毕竟这比他一个人睡冰箱还拥挤。但当他提出自己可以睡在地上的时候，Steve只用一个“我很受伤”的表情就让他打消了这个念头。  
于是他们仍旧睡在一起，紧贴着，像是Bucky的后背和Steve的前胸是磁石的正负极。  
今天依旧是这样。  
由于第二天下午要进行复健，他们睡得比往常还早。Bucky在半夜醒了，想翻个身，但Steve从背后紧紧抱着他，这让他有些不自在。而更令他身体僵硬的是，他很明确地发现Steve也醒着，因为他的颈骨在一分钟里被故意用嘴唇蹭了两次，搭在他腰上的手换了五六个位置。  
只是Bucky觉得自己有必要继续装睡下去，因为他们贴得真的太紧了，紧到他的屁股顶在Steve的耻骨上，臀缝间卡着对方休闲短裤下形状明显的大家伙。  
Steve勃起了。  
Bucky竭力地放缓呼吸，他想这没什么的，谁都有不体面的时候，刚睡醒本来就应该是这样，况且Steve的反应还是常人的四倍。  
他在心里冷静地思考，身体一动不动，并且认为自己的装睡很成功——这不是因为他有多自豪自己在冰天雪地里都能潜伏几个小时的忍耐力，而是因为Steve接下来的动作更莫名奇妙了：他松开了Bucky，然后在一阵衣被摩擦的窸窣声之后把他抱得更紧。  
而那根大的离谱的阴茎只隔着Bucky的内裤、肆无忌惮地顶在了他的屁股上，这让他很清楚的认识到了它的硬度和热度。  
Steve把裤子脱了。  
这他妈就有些令人崩溃了。  
Bucky忍住想直接从窗户跳下去的冲动，浑身紧绷地躺着，继续冷静地替Steve找理由。  
大概是因为Steve突然想要躺着自慰一下，Bucky挣扎地想，但床上有两个人，无奈的美国队长只好背着自己最好的哥们儿来一发。  
但Steve很快用行动打破了这个牵强的借口：他不但没有转过身去，还非常自然地把自己完全硬起来的性器隔着那层布料卡进了Bucky的臀缝里，低喘着开始了摩擦。  
Steve的动作介于“小心”和“放肆”之间，他顶弄的幅度不大，轻柔地像是怕弄疼了Bucky，但又好像完全不担心他会醒过来，然后不得不震惊且痛苦地终结他们长达一个世纪的伟大友谊。  
Bucky瞪着床头柜，他什么都没想，实际上他觉得自己现在比被洗脑时还要更加茫然无措。  
除了底下那根火热的棒子，Bucky还能感觉到Steve的嘴唇贴在自己的发梢，微有些急促的呼吸扫在他的皮肤上。这种狎昵的小动作让他更加无所适从，整个后背都跟着莫名地发麻。  
Steve的动作越来越大，承重过度的准双人床吱嘎响了几声，Bucky被蹭得有些疼，他确定对方已经知道他醒了，毕竟他还没有吃一盒安眠药入睡的习惯。  
但Bucky还是选择了继续装睡，他甚至自欺欺人地闭上了眼开始数羊，但数到第十只的时候，那些白花花的小绵羊都变成了光着屁股的Steve。  
直到Steve把手探进了Bucky的内裤里、并大方地握住了他勃起的阴茎的时候，Bucky终于忍不住动了动，但对方只低低笑了一声，同时柔软地亲在他的肩膀上。  
这已经相当于挑衅了。  
Bucky只好睁开眼抓住了Steve的小臂，但他一时想不好自己应该怎样措辞，只得维持着这样一个令人崩溃的姿势，几秒钟后，Steve撑起身轻轻咬住了他的耳廓：“转过来好吗，Bucky？”  
Bucky不自觉地抖了一下，浑身发烫，他实在不知道为什么Steve会那么镇定，事实上他觉得自己尴尬得铁臂都要抽筋了。他缓慢地转过身，并因为那根极具侵略意味的东西远离了他的屁股而松了一口气。  
但他这口气松的早了，他没有想到的是，Steve的阴茎在他转身之后更加鲜明地戳在他的肚子上，仿佛一把在微波炉里加热过的、上了膛的柯尔特。  
Bucky在一片寂静里听见心脏怦怦跳动的声音，他一时分辨不出这颗健康聒噪的心脏是属于自己还是Steve，就像他在“你他妈在干什么”和“你他妈还想干什么”这两句话间举棋不定。  
但Steve在他有所抉择之前低声说道：“Bucky，我很抱歉。”  
你是应该抱歉。Bucky想。但他又忍不住揪紧了指间的被单，因为他听出了对方语气中深沉的落寞。  
“我想告诉你，但我又怕这是你自己的选择。”Steve的呼吸轻轻洒在Bucky的鼻梁上，他的声音像是被什么打湿了，“毕竟你记起了一切，只除了这件事。”  
“我没有。”Bucky下意识否认道，他不记得自己特意选择过忘记什么事，也确定自己不会特意选择让Steve这么伤感。  
他抬起头望向Steve的眼睛，房间昏暗，但他还是能看清对方脸上每一丝英俊的细节。  
他的眼睫毛可真长，Bucky想，努力忽略那根顶在自己身上的更长的东西。  
Steve闻言微微笑了一下，是那种甜蜜里藏着一点苦涩的笑：“那你还记得我们在瓦坎达的那段日子吗？”他轻轻环过Bucky僵硬的腰，动作自然得仿佛已经做过千百次，“就是在你进入冷冻舱之前的那一段。”  
Bucky的大脑因为Steve的手臂而宕机了一下，他在一片电台雪花里艰难地回想了一会儿，记起画面流畅的一天——他没吃早饭，经过了最后的检查，坐在医疗床上与Steve告别，然后被冻进了冰箱里——不仅流畅，而且清晰。  
Steve看着他的表情，忽然叹了口气：“没关系。”他温和地说，却又灰心般松开Bucky的腰，转过身去。  
Bucky心里随着Steve的远离陡然一松，像是一块堵在胸腔里的石头直直坠到地上，却与之前相比更加难受，他不得不拉住了Steve的手腕：“告诉我。”他们靠的比刚才更近了一些，“我想记起来。”  
“你确定吗？”Steve低声问，柔软的嘴唇在Bucky视野里开合，语气是少见的犹豫，“Buck，别勉强自己。”  
Bucky摇摇头，他的目光不自然地在Steve被白色背心包裹的胸肌上停留了一瞬，又很快转回到他脸上：“我想知道。”  
Steve看着他，像是给自己打气似的做了一次深呼吸：“在你进冷冻舱之前，我们在瓦坎达住了半个月。”  
“是吗？”Bucky平静地问。  
Steve垂下眼，像是有些羞涩地笑了笑：“在这半个月里，我向你表白了。”  
“是吗？？”Bucky震惊地问。  
Steve点了一下头，发丝摩擦在枕套上发出细碎的声响，他仿佛咬了咬牙，终于小声说：“我们在一起了。”  
“……”Bucky问不出来了。  
但事实上，如果接受了上一设定，那么他对后续发展也没有特别的惊讶。他看着Steve那双在夜光灯下熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛，被这双眼睛注视着，别说表白，就是拜托他去国会大厦跳裸舞，他可能也会答应。  
但Steve仿佛误将Bucky的沉默理解为了拒绝，他的眉头悲伤地皱起，却还是抿起嘴角，再一次笑了笑，可这次的笑容里只有漫长的落寞：“没关系，Bucky.”他说，从床上坐起来，“没关系。”他伸手去拿外套和外裤，Bucky抓住他的手。  
“对不起，Steve。”Bucky舔一下嘴唇。  
他也坐起来，面对着Steve。他有些紧张，目光垂下去，看到Steve粗壮漂亮的阴茎仍硬挺着贴在小腹上，他想到这东西摩擦过自己的臀缝——可能不止臀缝。  
Bucky突然忘了自己要说什么，他反应很慢地拉过一旁的被单将它盖住了，这才找回说话的能力。  
“我不应该忘了这件事。”Bucky哑声说，他依旧不太敢看Steve的脸，但还是犹豫着靠了过去，他又舔了舔下唇，闭上眼，睫毛颤抖，终于在Steve的嘴唇上落下一个吻。  
“从现在开始，我会记住它的。”Bucky稍稍离开一点，低声说。此时他又听到那种急雨般慌乱的心跳声，这次他能确定，这声音是属于两个人的。

在Bucky的记忆里，Steve一共吻过三个姑娘。最后一个吻就发生在他眼前，当时Steve青涩温柔的神情还历历在目。  
所以当Steve急切地扑上来咬住了他的嘴唇的时候，Bucky难免有些恍惚，这位吻技堪称下流的男士和几个月前连眼睛都不好意思张开的人居然是同一个？  
到底是谁把我的小Stevie教的那么坏？Bucky茫然地想。  
他也的确这样问了，回答他的是Steve天使般羞涩的微笑。  
看来是我。Bucky嘟囔了一句，在黏连的长吻里艰难地寻找喘气的间隙，Steve环住他的腰，将他半托半抱地拉近自己，Bucky配合地张开膝盖，跨坐在他的腿上。  
“Buck……”Steve半仰着头，若即若离地啜吮Bucky的舌尖，用湿濡的鼻腔音哼他的名字，手指顺着他的脊背一路抚摸上去，握住后颈，将他整个儿扣在怀里。  
这个姿势让Bucky觉得安稳，但又夹杂了一点羞耻，他推着Steve的肩膀，试图将自己摆正，但对方在此时恰巧坐直了一些，于是Bucky与Steve滚烫的性器，只隔着最后一层布料，全面地、从头到尾地接触了一遍。  
Bucky瞬间绷紧了肌肉，他难堪地瞥了一眼两人相贴的下腹，终于忍不住骂了句粗话——Steve的东西涨得仿佛第一次做爱的青少年，而他的老二这辈子都没有这么硬过，前液多得像是射过一次，内裤上被洇出明显的水痕。  
但牢牢抱着他人半个小时前还只是他的BFF。Bucky不得不质疑自己对Steve的友情是否一直像自己以为的那样纯洁无瑕。  
Steve对此一无所知，他只是低低地喘息，呼出的热气尽数洒在Bucky的颈窝上，他又叫了一声Bucky的名字，语气里有一丝不易察觉的委屈和难耐，像是八十多年前的一个雪夜，高烧的他想让对方温凉的手在额头上多待一阵。  
Bucky当年没能拒绝Steve，如今也不能，他鬼使神差地探下手去，用有血有肉的那只右手握住了Steve的性器，Steve立时从齿间迸出一个“F”开头的单词，克制着在Bucky的脖颈留下一个泛红的牙印，而那根粗壮、火热的阴茎在Bucky手里弹跳了一下，烫得他的手指微微打颤。  
“这样……”Bucky的手指稍稍收紧，用食指和拇指圈住Steve饱满圆润的前端，缓慢地上下撸动。  
他的手法有些生疏，眉头困扰地皱起，但认真的表情已然足够让Steve满足，前液很快打湿了他的手。  
“……还好吗？”Bucky不太自信地继续问道，在混乱的记忆长河里，第一个被他扔下船的就是取悦自己的技巧。  
Steve忍不住哼笑了一声，气息短促地吹拂在对方的睫毛上，他用嘴唇轻蹭着Bucky挺直的鼻梁，再一点点地滑下来、吻住他。  
“当然。”他吮咬着Bucky的舌尖，一手搂着他的腰，一手勾开他松垮系着的裤带，刚一将短裤拉下来，Bucky过分热情的阴茎就从中探出头来。  
Steve伸手将它握住，轻轻抚摸，他仰头盯住对方不停躲闪的湿润目光，“再好不过了。”  
Bucky在被触碰的瞬间就漏出了一声呻吟，他难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，用左手紧紧捂住自己的嘴，Steve眼神含笑地望着他，也不去拉开他的手，只是沿着他手背上冰凉的金属纹路慢慢亲吻，温暖濡湿的舌尖从指缝里探进去，描画着Bucky上唇的轮廓。  
“这样还好吗？”Steve学着Bucky的语气小声问，尾音却勾着笑意，他加快了手上撸动的速度，让挤出的前液里掺上了越来越多的白浊。  
Bucky开始还能分出精力来抚慰Steve发烫的性器，但很快就只能在对方怀里细细地发抖，他发誓自己这辈子从没有这么爽过——至少在他的记忆里是——他将头埋在Steve的颈窝，嘴里咬着他背心的肩带，却还是阻挡不了溢出齿间的呜咽。他的呼吸愈发急促，终于在某一瞬间随着身体的绷紧戛然而止。  
Steve听见Bucky再也压抑不住的呻吟，下一秒钟，他的手和胸腹都被粘稠的精液打湿了，他捻了捻手指，无声地微笑起来，安慰地用脸颊轻蹭对方柔软的发丝。  
Bucky花了几分钟的时间才走出高潮后的失神，他不太好意思地从Steve的怀里坐起来，感觉到对方用干净的手碰了碰他的鼻尖，继而虚虚遮在他的面前。  
Steve啪地一声拧开了灯，一缕浅黄色的灯光透过他的指缝落在Bucky脸上，他过了几秒才放下手，Bucky在对面有些愣怔地盯着他看。  
纵使Bucky的夜视力不错，他在黑暗中所看到画面与此刻相比还是有所不同，Steve的面容被调暗的顶灯镀上了一层绒绒的金黄，显得他格外英俊与性感。  
Steve接触到他赤裸的目光，形容羞涩地抿起嘴唇，温柔的光芒流淌过他错落有致的五官，他垂下眼睛，长而浓密的睫毛上盛着一弯暖光。  
Bucky被他感染了，面红耳赤地移开眼，却又被Steve沾满白浊的手和胸腹吸引了目光，他的脸更红了，但不知道怎么开口。  
好在Steve也很快注意到了，他不甚在意地拽下背心，用它擦了擦手之后丢到床下，Bucky看着他动作，嗓子莫名发干，他看到Steve被自己勒红的肩膀，皮肤上有细小晶莹的汗珠。他受到蛊惑一般凑过去亲了亲那里，然后在对方略带疑惑的目光下舔了一下嘴唇。  
他尝到了薄薄的、干净的咸味，而Steve皱起眉，忽然推着他的肩膀，一把将他按倒在床垫上。  
Bucky还没有反应过来自己做了什么，直到Steve的身体压上来，眯起眼重重地吻他。  
他的大腿被捞上来，卡着膝盖折在胸前，Steve不管不顾地向前挺动，粗大的阴茎再一次狠擦他的臀缝——这一次是全无保留的——甚至借助着汗水和淌下来精液的将半个前端都挤进了穴口。  
Steve莽撞的顶弄被Bucky吃痛的闷哼声打断了，他如梦初醒般骤然停下了动作，低着头，紧紧掐着Bucky的大腿，克制到手指发抖。  
Bucky喘了口气，并不觉得此时是打全垒的好时机，他在脑袋里搜刮着委婉的说辞，但刚想开口就对上Steve凝望他的眼神。  
“抱歉，Buck……”Steve今天第二次为自己的行为道歉，他稍稍抬起身，却又忍不住再次凑上去，吻了吻Bucky的嘴唇，“我应该再等等。”他说着，终于彻底松开手臂。  
Steve的温度逐渐远离，Bucky仰躺在床尾，看着天花板上圆圆的灯罩，觉得有一些冷。他坐起来，Steve正从床头柜上端来一杯水，背上有三道不太明显的抓痕，刻在肩胛骨旁瓷白的皮肤上。  
“Steve.”他忽然低声叫他，“把抽屉里的那个铝盒扔过来。”那是瓦坎达特产的润滑油，Bucky一直用它来护理铁臂。  
Steve也知道这是做什么用的，他将铝盒拿给Bucky，有些担心地皱着眉：“是手臂不舒服吗？”  
Bucky摇了摇头，他从盒子里挖出一大块油膏，用右手心捂化，“过来。”他说，“我也不知道能不能这样用。”他用满是油膏的手握住了Steve仍旧支棱着的大家伙，仔细撸动了几下，将它涂了个遍，最后端详了一下，露出藏着羞赧的微笑，“也许能行。”

事后Bucky在回忆的时候，有很多羞于承认的地方，其中之一就是他在Steve挺进来的那一瞬间短暂地断片了几秒，而他醒过来的时候，清楚地听到了自己放浪形骸的尖叫声——这让他恨不得再晕过去一次。  
可惜事与愿违，Bucky于是能清晰地记得之后的每一个细节，包括他是怎样一边将Steve的嘴唇吮吸得啧啧作响，一边呻吟着叫他“用力一点”、“再多一点”；或者抱着Steve的肩膀，流着泪苦苦哀求他“别走”、“射在我里面”。  
虽然光是上述两点就足以让他无地自容，但Bucky所做的远不止这些，他在Steve的眼神攻势下心甘情愿地撩起自己满是油渍、精斑的T恤，让对方来舔咬他的胸肌和乳头，甚至被发掘出新的身体认知——至少昨天的他绝不会相信自己只是被嘬吮奶头就能爽得要发疯。  
而Steve也像个缺奶吃的小狗，把Bucky胸前两个小小的突起吸得又红又肿，他仿佛真的吃到什么一样愈发兴奋，毫无章法地挺着腰，在Bucky的穴里狂抽乱插。  
而Bucky岔着大腿、方便Steve的操弄还不够，甚至还要抓着自己的臀瓣，只为对方的大阴茎能在他的后穴里更顺畅地进出取乐。  
Bucky射过第二次后Steve还硬得像块振金，他只好爬到Steve身上，用窄小的后穴一点一点吃下他的性器，像是想要榨干他一样缩紧甬道。Bucky一开始只敢在Steve的大腿上磨蹭，叫对方向上顶胯，到后来却发展到自己蹲跨在床上，用后穴主动将阴茎整根地吞进吐出，直到大腿打颤才勉强停下来。  
万幸的是Steve还保持着理智，至少他没有坚持把Bucky的手按在头顶，只靠自己将他操射——虽然他的确这样尝试了，但或许是Bucky呜咽的样子过于可怜，Steve还是允许他留出一只手来自慰。  
除此之外，Steve完全称得上是个好情人，即使在他发狠地从后面抽插Bucky的小穴、用小腹将对方的臀瓣拍打得啪啪作响的时候，他也会温柔地亲吻对方背上的印痕和左臂衔接处扭曲的伤疤，他甚至在最后还能记得把自己抽出来，将浓稠的精液射到Bucky的大腿上。  
等两人真正停下来的时候，窗外的天空已经有些蒙蒙亮了，Bucky在半梦半醒里与Steve又细细地接了一个吻。  
“我去拿毛巾。”Steve给Bucky盖好被子，贴在他耳边小声说，“顺便给你请个假。”他套上外裤，Bucky在床上嘟囔了一句，大概是拒绝的话，但还没说完就睡着了。  
Steve凑过去，将嘴唇印在对方半干的发丝间，嘴角噙着一个微笑，显得有些意外的深沉，但等他再看向Bucky熟睡的脸，表情就又变得坦荡。  
他绕过地上乱成一团的衣服、床单，顺手捡起一个被踢掉的枕头扔到椅子上，静悄悄地走出房间，去医务室拿一些温和消肿的药。  
这时复仇者们多数还没有醒来，一路上都很安静，直到医务室门口，Steve遇到了正准备去晨练的Natasha.  
“嘿，Cap.”女特工提着一袋冷冻剂，她朝Steve随意打了个招呼，正要离开，却又像是被什么吸引，转过身仔细打量着他，“有什么好事要分享吗？”  
Steve想要装作无事发生，但还是没忍住笑了起来，他摇摇头：“以后再说吧。”  
Natasha揶揄地长长“哦”了一声，她学着Steve的表情，老气横秋地摇晃了一下脑袋，红色长发从肩膀窸窣地落下去，她忽然又想起一件事：“今天下午James要开始第三阶段的复健了吧？”  
Steve从柜子里拿出两管消肿的软膏，比较着他们的成分表：“对，但他昨晚睡得比较晚，我会去接Shuri过来。”  
Natasha点点头，用手指了指其中一管：“这个更合适。”她意味深长地说，“James在第二阶段的记忆最容易塑型，看来你已经没什么要告诉他的了？”  
“Nat.”Steve表情无奈地看着她，语气淡淡的，眼神平静。  
Natasha无辜地耸了耸肩膀，她摆摆手，转身走了。  
Steve等她离开后又从抽屉里拿了两瓶医用润滑液，他回到房间时尽量放轻了脚步，但Bucky还是警觉地醒了过来，“Steve……”他看清来人后才慢慢放松，缩回到被子里。  
Steve把手中的瓶瓶罐罐放在柜子上，俯下身吻了吻Bucky的面颊，盯着他看了一会儿，还是忍不住将他拉进怀里。  
“怎么了，Stevie？”Steve听到Bucky迷糊的声音从自己的胸前闷闷地传上来，他犹豫了一下，终于回答，“没什么。”  
他将Bucky抱得更紧：“什么也没有。”

—F—


End file.
